Overall goals are to determine if space flight confers increased risk for the formation of renal stones, and if so, establish pathogenetic factors and formulate effective countermeasures. By monitoring physiological and physicochemical effects of bedrest, pathogenetic genetic factors may be elucidated. Roles of animal protein and physical exercise will also be assessed. Astronaut candidates will be screened for stone-forming potential.